unstoppablembersfandomcom-20200213-history
Mistress Michaelis (aka Nyla Pierce)
tackle hugs unsuspecting visitor* HIIII. WASS UP?? Yeah, yeah, I'm Nyla, aka Mistress Michaelis, aka Mistress Pierce. If you're looking for a way to describe me, as one of my favorite Piercers put it, “...meet Nyla, the leader of the Piercers and a ball of pure awesomeness”. Thanks for that comment, Ashes! If that wasn't the way you want to describe me (which I hope wouldn't mean its a mean comment) then you should get out. My fellow MBers and I have had way too many problems with that, and because of a major incident with my triplet sisters, I have no tolerance for people like that. Anyway! *grins* Before we get started, there ars a few things you should know about me. 1. I love all things supernatural! As Chu and James once found out, if you mention the TV show of that name, I will proceed to go nuts and start fangirling like you've never seen. The same goes with Sherlock, Bones, and The Tomorrow People. 2. I am a crazy fangirl: I love shipping people (within many of my fandoms, I will ship the randomest people. I sometimes do cross-shows and ship two different characters). I am also extremely dangerous to be around when in full-fangirl mode. I tackle people, steal weapons, and am a general amusing, fun-loving menace. 3. I am, as I mentioned before, the leader of the Piercers. Yes, I am fun-loving. Yes, I am nice. Keep in mind, however, I am evil (and married to a demon), and my triplets are also both in my council. So, trust me, we can and will steal all the chocolate, peanut butter, and basically every weapon and type of candy or sugar you have. *cackles* =Welcome! (Again)= Well, hello, idiotic idiot. I see you ignored my advice to stay away to save your life. In that case, I suppose I should tell you more about myself. Here are a couple more things to remember, idiotic one. 1. Do not insult me. ''' '''2. Do not challenge me. 3. Do not make assumptions when around me. 4. I would be careful when it comes to any subjects of the categories I am in. I am very possessive about my fandoms. Now, let me give you the tour! And please, do not be rude and edit anything unless you have a very good reason - that is not grammatical, has anything to do with me editing your page, and if you are a new Wikian, don’t even think about what I say to others. It’s probably an inside joke. =Meet the Founder and Leader of an Evil Council= Name(s) Although I continue to change my name, I am currently known as Nyla Pierce. My previous names have, actually, included the following: * Nyla Spaskaya * Reyna Cahill * Nyla Kabra * N. A. P. ...those, among others. Although my full name is Nyla Ashelyn-Alaska-Nikki Novak-Michaelis-Pierce, my official name is N. Alaska Novak-Michaelis Pierce. Yes, yes, you’ll find out about Novak and Michaelis soon. Just not right now. Age My birthday was recent. I am currently 14. Looks Anything, really. Currently, I like red eyes or amethyst eyes and blonde hair. One Thing You Should Know Sebastian Michaelis is mine. Period. If you try to disobey this rule, I will hunt you down and have him attack you. Let me remind you, he is a demon. You do not want a demon and his master after you, trust me. I've had that. . . Also, the Novak in my last name is from Supernatural. I have fallen in love with the angel Castiel, and the two Winchester brothers (though Sammy's new haircut is not as cute as his previous one). Category:Awesome Person Category:Crazy Person Category:Shipped Person Category:Sherlockian Category:Awesome MBer Category:Fan-Fiction Author Category:Dauntless Category:Divergent Category:Firebreather Category:Piercer Category:Pierce Author Category:Lover of Montego Category:Lokian Category:Black Butler fan Category:Hunter